Moving On
by Angel's babe
Summary: A conversation between Derek and Addison leaves Addison ready to move on with her life. Spoilers include the X-over Grey's Anatomy episodes.


Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Private Practice or Grey's Anatomy, even though I wish I did.

Author's notes:

""= Dialogue, ''= Thoughts

Italics mean a phone conversation, bold a flashback

C.O.S: Change of scenery

Summary: A missing scene between Addison and Derek where they talk about moving on with their lives

Spoilers: X-over episodes between Private Practice and Grey's Anatomy

Prompt: "I put you in a box," Addison Montgomery

Title: Moving On

"I'll be home as soon as I can Meredith. I love you too." His voice gave away his whereabouts, as Addison paused in the doorway watching him end the call. She noted the smile on his faced and pictured Meredith Grey with a similar smile. She watched as he sat back down, leaning forward his head in his hands. He looked up at the sound of her approaching footsteps.

"I knew I'd find you here." She remarked sitting next to him.

"An empty OR is calming somehow. It helps me think." Derek replied.

"It was always either an empty operating room, or near ferry boats." Her attempt at a joke earned a lopsided smile. An awkward silence ensued.

"Was I really in a box for you?" He asked after a few moments.

"Derek…" Addison waited for him to look at her and continued:

"It was the only way I could move on. It was the only way I could leave this place and all its... bad karma behind. I needed to forget what happened between us."

He looked away while she spoke, staring down at the empty operating room, silent for a long time. He could understand her like always. It was too easy to compartmentalize your life. Finally he looked back and saw how worried she was she'd said the wrong thing.

"I understand. It was the same way when I first got here. I wanted to forget us, forget our marriage. I put you in a box and pretended you didn't exist. Meeting Meredith made it even easier. You were in New York, part of another world, another life."

"And then I arrived." She supplied.

"I know I hurt you. You were Addie- gorgeous, together Addison Montgomery. I had to try our marriage again. I had to see if maybe we still had any spark. I couldn't let myself be completely happy if I didn't know for sure." Derek replied.

She sadly smiled stroking his cheek:

"You wouldn't be Derek if you didn't try." Silence again, this time more comfortable. The pieces were starting to fall into place.

"You're happy with her. I see that now. When I first arrived from New York, I saw the looks you gave each other. And I didn't want to believe it; I remembered all to clearly that you looked at me the exact same way and I was jealous. But now, I come here, and I see the honest love you two have. I know I was a fool to ever stand in the way of that, and I'm sorry I did. I would have saved myself a lot of pain."

"You wouldn't be Addison if you didn't try." He echoed her sentiments.

"You love her." She simply stated. He nodded. There was silence, each thinking of old times.

"Mark told me you're planning to marry her." Derek's eyes sparkled with compassion:

"Addie, I was planning on telling you after I proposed. I promise you that."

Derek marrying Meredith; somehow she wasn't as bothered by it as she thought she'd be.

She smiled, patting him on the shoulder to reassure him:

"I know. Meredith's a good person. You two are well suited. I know you'll be very happy together."

He looked at her speculatively:

"It'll happen for you too someday Addison."

A half-smile:

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me." She replied. She stood up:

"Meredith's a lucky woman Derek."

"Actually I consider myself the lucky one. I've managed to meet, and fall in love with 2 beautiful, smart, successful women." Derek replied.

Addison smiled:

"You always knew the exact thing to say." She glanced up at the clock. 'Is it really that late,' she thought.

"I have to get back to Archie." She moved toward the door.

"You'll be on the guest list." Derek informed her.

"I'll be there, the first to throw confetti, and the second behind Mark to give you an embarrassing toast." She replied.

"I'm counting on it." He said, flashing her a smile.

She left feeling like she closed a chapter. The thought of Derek remarrying didn't bother her, and she could find some comfort in that. They were still friends, and would remain connected.


End file.
